


今年过节不收李

by ShangnySun



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 隐锤基。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: Bucky没吃到李子，粉丝们为此耿耿于怀。





	今年过节不收李

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：人物属于漫威。
> 
> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.《美国队长：内战》等漫威电影由超级英雄们本人出演。
> 
> 2.现实生活中Bucky刚加入复联，复联无内战。
> 
> 3.Steve和Bucky已经是一对。
> 
> 4.傻白甜设定，不要问我为什么Jarvis还活着等问题><
> 
> 入坑不久，看文不多，俗梗一个，希望没有撞。

1.

《美国队长：内战》上映之后的第二周，Bucky Barnes搬入了复仇者联盟大厦。

这倒没有给Coulson带来什么额外工作，他的意思是，收拾一间屋子出来毫无必要，那个家伙的钢铁手臂下夹着一个中号纸箱进门就直接走进了队长的房间。Coulson起初多少有些不能接受Barnes的到来，他当然很高兴复仇者联盟又多了一员，世界能更太平一点，Barnes历经苦难终于与队长修成正果之类，但作为美国队长的头号粉丝，他总觉得队长生活的许多方面被从此垄断。

这种些微失落困扰了他一周，但很快被另一种情绪取缔。Coulson发现让队长高兴变成了一件更容易的事。从前当美国队长被问起想要什么时对方总会一脸刚正不阿地回答些“世界和平，”“人民自由幸福”之类，而当Steve Rogers被私下问起他本人想要什么，却总会皱起眉头，困惑，踌躇，半天找不到答案。他会按照贴身小本子上的推荐一件件做下去：看电影，买专辑——这其中当然有一定娱乐性，但Coulson发现这些对队长来说更像是一种跟上时代节拍的另类任务，娱乐过后美国队长的生活里除了任务依然是更多迷茫。可当Barnes出现以后，这点变了。

Natasha说过，队长喜欢和他有相似人生经历的人，而当复联两个老家伙头挨头轮流赞美绘图板，或者Barnes蹲在沙发里听队长兴致勃勃地讲电视剧里麦考夫特是怎样解决了考文垂难题，又或是队长看着Barnes喝下鹰眼帮忙捎回来的牛奶并对鹰眼露出“我真的不知道该怎么谢谢你兄弟但我真的很高兴你们接受了Bucky而且还这么照顾他”的眼神，队长唇角眉梢流露出的笑意Coulson看得很清楚。

Coulson因此很快找到了一种让自己的偶像高兴的最直接最简单的方式：让Barnes高兴。

哎，这又是一个问题，Coulson不知道Barnes究竟喜欢什么，除了队长，复仇者联盟的其他成员也暂时还没来得及搞清楚这点。但作为一个生活在二十一世纪的人，Coulson决定上某几个网站找找，毕竟队长都说了，互联网可是个生活好帮手。

Coulson于是成为了复联内部第一个知道“冬日战士喜欢吃李子”的人。

可网络上的内容毕竟不能全信，本着行事严谨的准则，Coulson去旁敲侧击了Barnes。

“李子？”Barnes的眉头微微皱紧些。

“是啊，”Coulson热心地提示，“罗马尼亚那场戏，你在街头买了六个李子。”

对方似乎想了起来，但只是耸了耸肩膀：“那只是一个随意的镜头而已，其实草莓也可以。”

Coulson感到了些微失落。

“不过我的确想之后把它们吃掉的，”Barnes继续说，“但我被交叉骨——你知道，九头蛇几年前完蛋后他在失业压力下不得不投靠史塔克影业做些造型师兼助理，他把我拉到一边整理我的头发，还没完没了地抱怨是谁给我选了那么一件红麻袋，总之，我再回去的时候布景已经撤掉了，袋子里的六个李子也被罗素们吃了，”Barnes说到这里再次耸肩，露出一个Barnes中士的带点抱歉的笑：“我没吃到它们，所以也谈不上喜不喜欢。”

Coulson点头，他明白了。

 

2.

Sam不知道为什么队长做完任务后要穿着全套制服背着盾牌拐去农贸市场买李子，但作为队长忠心耿耿的好搭档，他想多走几步也不是什么大问题。

“是这样的，”队长露出有些抱歉的笑，“Coulson刚才给我发短信说Bucky想吃李子。”

“那Barnes为什么不直接自己告诉你？”Sam多嘴问了一句。

美国队长的笑意更浓，“我想Bucky一定是知道我出任务回来会很累所以没开口。”

“哦，”Sam说。他本来还想说其实Barnes完全可以自己出来因为这里离复联大厦只有——两百米？可他最终还是把这句话咽了回去，“哦。”

“Coulson说Bucky上次片场就想吃那六个李子，结果没有吃到，罗素们吃掉了，”队长来到摊前停下继续说。

Sam其实一点都不想知道。他摘下护目镜装进口袋里，看着摊主小哥挺起胸脯满脸骄傲地看到美国队长停在自己的摊位前。为了表示他最深的感谢，小哥立刻摸出一个白色塑料袋吹开了双手呈给守护世界和平的美国队长。

“谢谢，不用了，”美国队长摆摆手，摘下背上的盾，反过来将已经挑好的两个李子放进盾的凹面，“这里离大厦只有两百米，为了环保我们都应该少用些塑料袋。”

摊主的小哥被这句话感动坏了，连连点着头立刻收起了手里的塑料袋。

Sam觉得如果他们今天捕捉的那个坏家伙知道自己是被美国队长的振金菜筐砸晕过去的，大概会气到吐血。

好队长最后付了钱，可摊主小哥的推让花掉了他们两分钟的时间。这就是不仅不伪装还要穿着制服来买东西的下场，Sam想。他总不能怪人喜欢队长（还有他），也不能怪队长就是这么一个好队长，他更不能怪自己赤胆忠心在任务结束之后多追随好队长几百米，Sam只能怪那个Barnes偏偏在今天、他做完任务累得半死的今天想吃李子。可说是Barnes的错也不好，人家历经磨难只是想吃个李子。所以，对，是罗素们的错，Sam想，Barnes没吃到李子、他现在站在这里都是罗素们的错。

 

好队长当然邀请了Sam一起进屋吃。

虽然在那两个人搬进大厦之前很久Sam就已经学乖不再进入两人公寓方圆五百米的范围内。可队长真诚的邀请拒绝总是不好的。

他们进屋的时候，Barnes正盘腿坐在沙发前的床垫上打游戏，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖。开门以后，美国队长走向冬日战士，冬日战士走向美国队长。Sam？Sam加快脚步走进了洗手间。  
十分钟后他出来时环境已经安全，Barnes已经坐回了沙发前的床垫上，而厨房里水声稀里哗啦，该是队长在洗李。

Sam觉得自己应该和Barnes说点什么，可他不知道该说什么。队长？Barnes比他更了解队长。任务？Barnes足不出户却全程在他们的通讯联络线路里随时监听一切动态。

除此之外，Sam也不知道自己是该坐在沙发里还是沙发前的床垫上（那个床垫让他有点惊悚上面发生了什么）。他在电视柜侧面找到了一只板凳，就坐到了那上面，哎，来这里真是个错误。

等到美国队长以四倍速度飞快地洗好了李子，端过来放在茶几上又直起身去给Sam倒水，“哦Sam，坐到沙发上吧。”

Sam嗯一声，看着队长的背影消失在门口，伸手想拿个李子却发现Barnes终于开始看他了，是那种属于冬日战士的“看，”苦大仇深，似乎在用眼神说“这是Steve买给我的你敢吃一个试试！”

Sam犹豫着缩回手。

犹豫着缩回手的Sam最终被队长塞了一个李子，剩下的则在Barnes评价好吃时全被推到了变脸如翻盾，此刻笑得暖成了早春战士的眼前。

哎，来这里真是个错误。

 

3.

美国队长在两天后与冬日战士和猎鹰参加了漫展。在访谈环节中，他们宣传了电影，并且在严格按照保密协定的前提下透漏了一点复联日常。整个活动——不可思议地——在主持人提出一袋李子交给冬日战士时达到了高潮，等尖叫声散去后，主持人向美国队长举起双手做出一个投降的样子，“队长，我向你保证纸袋是环保纸袋，可降解的那种。”

美国队长虽然被这句话弄得有点摸不着头脑，不过他依然为现在的人有了环保意识而深感欣慰。他看着Bucky高兴地从纸袋里掏李子，对主持人回以一个感激的笑。

Bucky先自己拿一个，然后把袋子给了他，他拿一个，隔着Bucky把袋子给了Sam。Sam拿了一个，立刻把纸袋还给了Bucky。

可怜的Sam，Steve想起了两天前Sam是怎样一脸纠结地接过了自己递给他的李子，Sam一定不喜欢吃李子，可却还要出于礼貌尝一尝，Steve用自己那精准的判断力得出结论，唉，可怜的Sam，他真希望猎鹰不要对李子过敏才好。

 

漫展的访谈视频流出之后，复仇者们的生活开始发生微妙的改变。

最开始的时候，Bucky参加的每场活动举办方都会为他准备李子。后来Steve参加的活动也变成了这样。Coulson曾有一次听到Barnes私下发出轻微抱怨，而队长——哦！人民的好队长低声建议他出于礼貌而吃一个。后来活动现场出现了李子形状的气球。再后来放飞李子气球就变成了一种怪异的求助方式。似乎某些年轻女孩（还有男孩）认定市面上新近流行的李子速充气球要比防狼喷雾或电击棒取得更好的效果。一开始Barnes也觉得这种方式十分新颖，可在几次急三火四抵达现场发现等待他的只有系着蝴蝶结和卡片的篮装李子时，他就很快不再接受任何类似“求助”了。李子气球的风头于是很快过去，可复联大厦被李子洗礼的日子才刚刚开始。

当Barnes不再从各种各样的地方提回篮装李子，主动的崇拜者们就直接把东西送到了大厦：李子蛋糕李子派，李子果汁李子披萨，李子布丁李子馅饼，李子果酱李子酒，当然，除此之外还有李子本尊。然而这只是可食用的那部分。

当Clint想要从可怕的现实逃进网络，他发现虚拟世界也在沦陷。上网简直变成了李子王国历险记。他看到了一些科普类：李子可以增强记忆，某个古老的东方国度国民还从古书上发现李子可以活血生精，看得Clint一愣一愣，难道现在人们都以为冬日战士与李子的关系就像高飞与花生、大力水手与菠菜？！他也看了一些求助：在“怎样使前男友回心转意、”“如何防止被家暴”后面诸多网友纷纷跟帖：送李！送李！送李！哦，对了，别忘了配上文字：“我爱你就像Steve爱Bucky。”

不过那都只不过是些小网站，Clint想着点进Youtube：最热视频是漫展上主持人递给冬日战士一袋李子；Twitter有人发起了一项运动叫givebuckyhisplums……算了，他要去Tumblr和Facebook了：“今天给Bucky送了李子感谢冬日战士一直保护我们的安全，”“今天给Bucky送了李子感谢队长一直保护我们的安全，”“今天寄了泰国香李，希望Bucky喜欢，”“不知道Bucky会不会喜欢皮埃尔枫的李子？已寄出，”“Bucky Bucky你的斯瓦希里李正在派送中！”网上甚至出现了一幅李子地图，各个地区好心、善良的人们在给冬日战士寄出李子后可凭订单进行标记，方便告知其他人冬日战士没有吃过哪个地区的李子，旁边还配有排名，现在寄出李子数量最多的国家是中国。

Clint觉得自己不能再去社交网站了，也许他可以帮那两个老家伙买点储存箱收起那些源源不断运到复联大厦的李子产品。好心的Clint于是去了购物网站。亚马逊今日热销中有两条引起了他的注意：美食达人“一颗红枣”的新书《李子的七十种做法》以七千三百本的优势遥遥领先；M&E新推出了两款口红，一款是粉紫色，名叫“冬日之吻，”另一款叫“战士の笑，”是更嫩的粉红色。Clint迅速买完了储存箱，即将跳出页面时右下角蹦出了一条游戏广告：“最新最热：饲养你自己的Bucky Barnes！”

Clint叹气，这下复仇者们有侵权官司要打了。

4.

Scott来到复联大厦时吃了一惊。他并不生活在山洞里，也知道Bucky与李子热到了一种什么样的程度。但看到大厦的主色调被堆积的物品生生掰成了紫色还是让他感到有些吃惊。他经过门口时看到快递卡车正在卸货，一排排的透明包装盒内除了李子衍生品之外就是李子本尊——没有形单影只的一个，没有双宿双飞的两个，冬日战士的崇拜者们一送就是一盒，一盒就是六个。

哇。

Scott在进电梯时拉了拉身上的制服，觉得自己需要调整一下心情，他可是来开会的。他抖擞精神，重新检查了一下身上的装备，准备会上队长分配完任务后随时出发。

“谢谢你能来，”队长在他进门时握了他的手。

“嘿不客气，谢谢你能想起我，”Scott开心地回答。

他走进去坐下，可发现气氛有些微不对：穿战斗服的只有他一个人（也可能是因为其他人的装备都在这里可以随时换装，Scott安慰自己），而且没有人……紧张，房间里黑寡妇看起来很无聊地转着椅子欣赏着自己的指甲，而某些人，比如猎鹰，则一脸怨气。也许那是因为他这个曾经完败对方的家伙来了，Scott暗想，他真得找个时间和Sam彻底修复一下这个问题才好。

冬日战士没来，等Tony翻着眼睛溜达进屋时，队长关上门来到桌前，他的手里拿着一封信。  
“首先谢谢大家都能来，我今天主要想请大家帮忙想个办法……”他叹一声气扬扬手里的信。

“我猜那来自某个恐怖组织，”Scott兴奋地猜测。

队长有点尴尬地摇头。

“国土安全部？”

“他们根本不会写信，”Coulson告诉他。

Scott说出他能想到的另一种恐怖可能：“账单？”

钢铁侠翻了个很大的白眼，手还在半空中挥舞一下似乎在说：“瞧瞧，我可坐在这儿呢。”

Scott不明白，看向队长，“那是来自哪里？”

队长艰难地开口：“是……新西兰斯坦猕猴桃工厂。”

Scott愣住，队长继续说下去：“他们希望成为咱们下一部电影的赞助商，希望，”Steve看了看信，“‘美国队长能在下一部电影中咬……一大口，’”他加重语气读出这个修饰大小的形容词，“‘一只由我厂提供的下半部分加贴标签上半部分被剃光了皮毛的猕猴桃。’”

Steve念完这句话，觉得既荒唐又愧疚，他把复仇者们集结居然是为了这个。可他的确不知道怎么办才好，他可以几下制服一个凶恶的匪徒，却不知道如何面对善良的粉丝。

“告诉他们，咱们不需要赞助商，”Tony是第一个发话的，他觉得受到了侮辱。

“这不是重点，”Steve吞咽一下，“李子这事已经失控了。”

Clint在一旁连连点头。

“等它自然过去？”Scott提议。

“已经两个星期了，”Natasha说。

“我在想，”美国队长犹豫着开口，“咱们要不要开个记者发布会？”

Scott本想大笑，可其他人的反应和美国队长严肃认真的脸让他意识到队长并不是在开玩笑。

猎鹰小心地开口：“超级英雄的发布会上说对不起我们的冬日战士实际上不喜欢吃李子？”

Steve的回答是：“Bucky不高兴了。”

这真是个合理的答案，Scott用眼神在屋里转一圈，可似乎没人打算向队长提出这点。

“我每天都收到乱七八糟的小玩意儿，”最后还是Natasha先开口，“只要确保安全没事就好，不要打消群众热情。”

“Romanof女士说的是对的，”Jarvis的声音响起，“电影还在上映时，不打消群众热情是很重要的一点。Sir，建议您不要再翻白眼，这样可能会引起——”

Tony大声咳嗽起来，“Jar，查查最初是什么人说Barnes没吃到李子。”

“好的Sir。”

“你的意思是……？”Steve看向Tony。

“咱们有这么多打斗戏三脚架还有拉飞机为什么会有人注意到李子？”

“网友与粉丝的力量是强大的，”Coulson公正地说，还有谁能比他更深地体会并践行这一点？

“队长，”Tony清了清嗓子，“你是否还需要Jarvis在网上帮其它忙？”

“比如什么？”

“适当清除一些相关言论。”

Natasha点头，“这次我不得不赞同Tony，或许会取得一定效果。”

“我不想再看到紫色了，”猎鹰说，“我要瞎了。”

队长很认真地想了一下，“不，这是人民的言论自由，”他拿起那封信向门口走去。

“我有没有跟你说过昨天我们还收到请Barnes为某个李子厂代言的信？”Clint压低声音对Scott抱怨，“队长和冬兵的房间早就堆不下了。”

“……所以Barnes到底喜不喜欢吃李子？”Scott终于忍不住问了出来。

Natasha甩了他俩一个“你们没救了”的眼神。

队长的手握上门把，忽然想起了什么似的停下脚步转过身问Scott：“蚂蚁爱吃甜的对吧？”

“是——”Scott还没反应过来，“怎么了？”

Cassie跑在Maggie前面开了门，然后一头扑进了爸爸怀里。

Maggie来到正门时，Scott正从身后摸出一个礼物盒，漂亮的包装纸上是巴基熊的图案，上面还有一个红蓝白相间的蝴蝶结，大小看起来……

“Scott，”Maggie抱起手臂，“请告诉我那里面不是一台挂式电视，你知道电子产品会对Cassie——”

“不是，”Scott举起双手摆出投降的姿势，“我发誓不是，是一些可爱的毛绒玩具，还有一些……唔，小零食，派什么的，还有水果，我只包了有益健康的那些。”

Maggie放下手臂，“好吧，那我把——”

“不宝贝先别在这里拆开，”Scott拉住女儿想要扯掉蝴蝶结的手，他一只手捞过盒子一只手抱起女儿，这让Cassie咯咯笑起来。

“Maggie，”Scott有些犹豫地开口，“咱们去后花园开好吗，我得先向盒子……呃，扔个小装置。”

 

5.

美国队长和冬日战士最近学会了送礼——哦，或者我们说送李更合适一点？

一开始的时候，Sam是很高兴的，他当着Barnes的面大大方方从队长手里接过一篮子李子玛芬蛋糕、李子饼干和李子本尊的时候，转头对Barnes露出了一个微笑。

“你确定你真的爱吃吗？”Steve再次确认，善良的美国队长不希望自己给朋友造成任何负担。

“是的，”Sam肯定地说着，随手接过一个洗好的李子吧唧咬了一口，“李子，我的挚爱，”他念诵。

那是最开始。

也不知道谁曾跟他说，如今的冬日战士已经不会像当初的Barnes中士那样……温暖。而Sam很快就无法相信自己当初居然相信了那种赤裸裸的谎言。

Barnes开始给他送各种李子周边——常常是当着队长的面。

“Sam早上好，我知道你爱吃李子果冻，所以今天给你留了些，新到的，”温暖的问候一早就扑面而来。

“Sam，这条李子色的围巾挺适合你，送给你吧，晚上出门可以戴。”

“Sam，谢谢你在我不在的时候一直照顾Steve，保护他，”真挚的语气与诚恳的眼神，“请你一定收下这盒李子干。”

“Sam——”

“怎么了？！”Sam忍无可忍地叫。

Barnes笑嘻嘻地过来圈住他的脖子，“我只想说很荣幸和你成为队友，我想我搬进大厦后你是最照顾我的人——”目光落上不远处的队长，“之一。”

“应该的，哥们，”Sam想逃，哧溜弯腰从Barnes的手臂中将自己解放出来，“我也很荣幸。”

“李子蜜饯你拿去吃，挺甜的，”Barnes说着递过来一个透明的大盒子，李子上的蜜汁光泽却只让Sam觉得甜腻。

“谢谢但——”

美国队长在远方鼓励欣慰的微笑让Sam把下半句咽回了肚子里，“好吧，好吧，我收下。”

他拿着盒子走远，想着自己最近一定要去渡个假，或许该躲到亚马逊丛林里去才能躲开这场风波。

 

猎鹰并不是唯一一个收到了老家伙们友谊的实体馈赠与爱的关怀的人。Vision收到了那本畅销书《李子的七十种做法》，Wanda房间里多了许多李子形状的抱枕，Clint收到了李子小甜饼，李子戒指则给了Natasha，对了，还有Scott的蚂蚁们，小家伙成了大主顾。

除去人与自然界的小动物，异域之神也受到了热情款待。

Thor很久没来地球了。

当他降临在复仇者联盟大厦顶端Tony专门为他划定的Thor专用停神坪，进入大厦内部时，复仇者联盟刚开始开会。

Thor像往常一样把锤子往衣钩上一挂，逐一拥抱了所有人，接着在桌边坐下。他不想让久别重逢的诸多话语打断了复联本身的会议。Thor在来的路上听说他的朋友们又拍了一部电影，这是他本次来地球的原因之一，他想着这次一定要找个三部连放的影院把友人Steve的前两部也一起补上。倒不是Thor对朋友不上心，只是他本人并不是电影爱好者，之所以答应拍他那两部也仅仅是因为这是工作的一部分，除此之外还有一个原因：他期冀借此与弟弟重修旧好，而他弟弟接拍此电影的目的只是为了把道具小刀换成真的来捅他。

回到会议本身，虽然没有人给Thor一个事情的简单概括，但Thor很骄傲并且很快地用自己那被Tony称为“神一样的智商”的智商推测出了事情的来龙去脉。

吾友Steve原有鹿一只，一日，鹿坠，S私以为不复得焉。然鹿归，众人曰其喜食李，李成堆，误，吧唧不尽，呜呼哀哉！

Thor觉得这是个挺悲伤的故事。“所以Jarvis去做了网络调查彻查是什么人最初先挑起的Bucky喜欢吃李子这个问题？”

“是的，”Jarvis回答，“第一个发表相关言论的是一个ID为‘葛格神智障’的人，发表言论为：‘嘤嘤嘤Bucky只是想吃点李子啊，’第二个发表相关言论的是一个ID为‘蝼蚁跪断腿’的人，发表言论为：‘Bucky最后都没吃到李子啊！’第三个发表相关言论的是一个ID为‘不听不听就要布丁’的人，发表言论为‘好想买六个李子送到复联！’”

Thor一边听一边点头，不明白为什么大家都在看他。

“所以Odinson先生，您来的时间非常合适，”Jarvis继续说。

“嗯？”Thor抬起头，“为什么这么说？”

 

Thor在两个小时后回到停神坪的时候觉得这件事根本不是自己的错。他不了解网络，怎么可能猜到ID的名字并不是真名？虽然如此，神的觉悟让他认识到这的确又是他弟弟在搞鬼。

于是他此刻带着复仇者们打包让他捎给Loki的“礼物”站在停神坪上，一一抱住他的朋友们。

“我下次来的时候再看你那部电影，”Thor在拥抱Steve的时候说，他记得他上次也是这么说的，只是他一直没找到时间，“抱歉吾友。”

Steve很大度地摇摇头。

Thor双手抓住装有“礼物”的袋子，全心希望他的朋友们能不停在这里带着看戏而不舍的表情坚持目送他离开。因为说实话，Thor举得起锤子，但脚边这个包……或者叫麻袋，在他用了魔法后依然提着有些吃力。他轮流向每个人一一点头致意（同时暗暗调整着抓麻袋的方式），才飞上了天空。

是的，他当然最终还是飞上了天空，他可是个神。

 

Tony仰头看着那个以与以往略微不同的飞行轨迹，在地上大笑出声。

Steve看他，“这不好笑。”

“好笑极了，”Natasha说。

 

6.

美国队长和冬日战士的房间终于恢复到了冬日战士刚搬来时的样子……差不多吧。虽然门把手、杯垫和钟表还残留着李子的影子，可少了堆积的紫色，屋子里多少有点空。

Steve和Bucky在沙发上如释重负地坐下，Bucky靠在Steve的肩头，Steve枕着Bucky的脑袋，用头发轻轻蹭着对方的头发。

那些没完没了的李子产品或许被Thor带去了很远以外的地方，可留久的水果总有残香。同样弥留的，还有甜丝丝的、属于全世界的、对Bucky的爱护。

Steve微笑起来，他很高兴，真的很高兴。这样一场风波让更多的人了解到的不是冬日战士，而是这个名字背后的活生生的人：他的Bucky，他美好的、爱笑的、甘愿在他弱小的时候提供保护，在他强大时自动退后两步遁为影的Bucky，他的历经七十年磨难，终于用破碎的记忆试图重新拼回一个依然不完整、却充满期冀的人生的Bucky。人们终于认识到这层，不再将指责的手指对准他的Bucky叫他杀手，他们曾经以为他只是一把枪，现在人们认识到这把枪是个人，他也有手，在所有的丢失与孤单、折磨与动乱中，那双手所做的，仅仅是伸出去，试图抓住阴影中藏匿的一点甜蜜。

人们终于愿意敞开心扉去听Bucky Barnes的故事而不是细数冬日战士的难书罄竹。人们终于开始毫无保留地接纳他。

Steve瞥到茶几下的一抹紫色时，他心里有一闪而过的惊喜。

他拉下Bucky搭在他身上的手，弯下腰去，发现那是一枚滚落的李子，它藏在桌角，只露出一小半身体才躲过了那次疯狂的打包。

Steve忽然很想吃它。

于是他伸手去捡。

Bucky看清他捡的是什么以后哀嚎一声倒进沙发，意识到自己无意中把脸摔进了一只李子靠垫后有些恼地把靠垫扔到一边重又爬起来。

“你不用吃它的，Steve，”他告诉对面那个像端详珍珠一样看着新发现的男人，“扔了吧，扔一个也不算浪费。”

“我是真的想吃它，”Steve告诉Bucky，“我想我有点爱上李子的味道了。”

李子是洗过的，紫红色的嫩皮绷紧包着果肉，咬一口下去露出淡橙与粉相间的内心，汁水蜜汁一样落进口腔，弥漫开的味道让美国队长想起了那款可笑的口红：冬日之吻。

人人都可以买冬日之吻，可只有他能得到。Steve倾身向前。哦对了，战士の笑也是他的。

7.

之后的很长一段时间，复仇者大厦收到的所有李子相关产品都出口给了阿斯加德。

作为一个好哥哥，Thor将最上乘新鲜的那些李子提供给了弟弟Loki。他十分重视搭配，比如干的李子饼干要配上酸甜李子汁（“一定要冰镇！弟弟喜欢冰镇！”），才能送进狱中，而且……咳咳，不过那又是另外一个故事了。

总之，地球上的李子风波渐渐淡去，圣诞节的时候人们的热情已经转移到了给英国国王亚瑟送腌蛋上……咳咳，那也是另一个故事。

总之，在地球的美国本土部分，如果我们的定位再精准一点，那就是复仇者联盟的会议室，担忧还在萦绕，世上似乎总有无穷无尽的烦恼在等待。有人开始烦恼送礼物，有人开始烦恼送不送礼物，美国队长和冬日战士嘛，他们在烦恼收礼物。

“我不知道你们有什么可担心的，”Tony说，他从桌子上跳下来，“要我说，咱们还是先讨论一下圣诞晚会的事，李子事件已经过去了，没人知道Loki的部分，没人的感情受到伤害，只有少部分粉丝还在坚持——你们有什么好担心的！”

“万一，Tony，”Steve皱眉，“万一呢？”

“这是有可能的，大家会不会重新想起来这件事，然后一切重来一遍？”

“那你就继续送给Thor，”Tony耸肩。

“那个傻神现在还认为我是一只鹿吗？”Bucky问。

屋里一众人等都大笑起来，包括Steve，但他最先绷紧了脸，“我不知道这是否合适，我是说一直瞒着他。”

“这叫玩笑老家伙，”Tony想翻眼睛，但及时止住了自己——Jarvis无处不在。

“咱们都说好会在圣诞节告诉他了，”Sam安慰队长。

“可你们商量的版本是Bucky从鹿变成了人，”Steve指出。

Clint笑起来，“我看不到这有什么不好。”

Steve还想说些什么，可Bucky说：“我也是。”

“好吧……唉好吧，”美国队长低头叹气。

“听着，”Natasha看不下去了，“你们要是真担心就让Barnes去镜头前告诉大家他已经不喜欢李子了，他不是有个圣诞节冬日战士特别访谈吗，借那个机会提一句就好，顺便感谢一下所有给他寄过李子的人，事情过去够久了，没人的感情会受到伤害。”

复仇者联盟的成员们都觉得这是个不错的主意。

§

 

那是一档美国家喻户晓的黄金时段高人气访谈节目。圣诞期间更是每晚邀请了各路明星嘉宾——对了，这档节目还是少有的直播，访谈节目一般不会直播的，可这档是。

最初Bucky接受这档节目的访谈原因只有一个：从九头蛇出来之后，他的精神状态时好时坏，因人而异，因场合而异。有时他能和Sam开玩笑或者和Scott一起指挥蚂蚁偷Clint的零食，有时却会走在街头听见车辆发动的轰鸣时下意识地摸向腰间那把小折刀。虽然如今前种情况越来越多，后种越来越少，Steve也没说过什么，可Bucky知道他一直在担心，他也一直希望有一个机会能向Steve证明他已经基本脱离了那种混沌的状态。所以当Natasha转告了他这个单人访谈的邀请时，Bucky答应了：和一屋子陌生人在强照明灯光下聊上一个小时应该能让Steve更安心。

但他还是不免会紧张，Steve因此提前一周每晚陪他蹲在电视机前的沙发垫上收看那档节目以摸清形式。

形式Bucky了解了，可嘉宾们的侃侃而谈让他感到紧张，他不知道自己是否也能那样。冬日战士不善言辞的那面重新从他身上浮现出来，当抵达现场时，他甚至有些怀疑自己会是最糟糕的嘉宾。Bucky拉了拉领口，觉得很热。

“即使你不是最棒的嘉宾，你还是最棒的Bucky，”Steve告诉他。

“是啊放轻松，”Sam说，他本来不想陪队长和Barnes来现场的，可他和Barnes在战斗中已经成了朋友。他认为自己应该来，或许更多朋友会帮他放松，“这可是你第一个单人访谈哥们儿，之后一切会越来越好，等你熟了以后，我记得我第一次……”他连连摇头叹息碰到队长的眼神才知失言，“你肯定会比我好，说错了也没关系，忘记是直播就好了，就提一句你不喜欢吃李子，但别太过强调也要确保对方听见了……”

“Bucky，”Steve打断了Sam，“你想说什么直说就好，”他捏捏对方的手，“我会在这里陪你到最后。”

Sam很骄傲自己已经有了一定免疫力。

 

访谈前部分一直很顺利。主持人是个可爱的中年胖女人，他们谈了Steve和Bucky小时候的事，二战时期的事，主持人被Steve叮嘱不要问九头蛇的事所以就贴心地没有问。

对这点唯一感到不满的是Rumlow，“冬兵这个家伙起码应该提我一句，”他气得想叫起来，“我可需要更多活儿，只给你的Bucky设计造型我已经要吃面包皮了Rogers——托你的福，他不出任务时总是在室内。”

Steve的回答很简单：“请叫他Barnes。”

“很多人叫他冬日战士！严格地说，这个词的版权属于九头蛇，即使我们已经灭亡了，这个称号的版权还是属于九头蛇，所以任何出现在复仇者联盟的冬日战士这类字眼都属于……”

“闭嘴，”Sam告诉他，“如果你不想连面包皮都啃不上。”

“如果不是Bucky说你在九头蛇期间照顾过他，复联根本不会收你，”Steve告诉他，“其他人可以叫他冬日战士，你不能那么叫，”又想了想，“叫Bucky也不行。”

访谈已经来到了最后阶段。

“所以，Bucky，”主持人笑着将手伸向沙发侧面，“我们今天还为你准备了一份小礼物。”

Bucky整个过程和主持人谈得很高兴，此时已经基本放松下来，所以在看到李子时也没有表现出几个月前的炸毛反应而只是温柔地微微一笑，“啊，李子。”

“是的！李子！”主持人向尖叫欢呼的人群展示了一下袋中所盛之物才将纸袋递给Bucky。

Steve轻笑着摇头，很明显在场的所有人都给Bucky送过李子。

“谢谢，”Bucky拿出一个，瞅了瞅，“但我得跟你说实话Sunny，我现在已经不太喜欢吃李子了。”

主持人瞪大眼睛。观众席上传来惊呼与尖叫，人群的反应仿佛冬日战士刚刚告诉他们美国队长是九头蛇。而主持人手中的那只李子也配合地“吧唧”一声掉到地上滚到Bucky的脚边，似乎在说：啊啊啊Bucky哥哥你不要我了吗！

Bucky弯腰迅速捡起脚边的李子，摆着手变得有点慌，“不不，你们别这样——唉，我的意思是，你知道，我原本是喜欢的——你们知道，天，我只是现在不喜欢了……不不不我还是喜欢Steve的，你知道，他和李子没关系，是的，是，我原来喜欢……”

Steve本来想叫广告，Rumlow本来想叫广告，可Sam在一边笑得弯了腰，还给了队长一个他无法反驳的理由：“队长，你得让Barnes自己解决这件事。”

Steve纠结之后落下了叫广告的手，慌乱地转头碰到台上Bucky投向他的目光。

然后他忽然就不再慌。以往那种让他心跳加速的目光此刻却带着另一种安定人心的力量。没有列车，没有航母，没有山谷，也没有波多马克河，Bucky就在那里，大概五米之外，他触手可及的地方，他只需要甩开腿迈上六步，最多七步，就能握住那双手。

Bucky似乎也在同一时刻体验了相似的感受，他扬起嘴角，对Steve露出一个微笑。然后他深呼吸，再深呼吸，想起Steve上场前对他说的：想说什么直说就好。

人群开始冷静下来。

“那段时间我真的挺感激大家，”Bucky面朝观众发自内心地说，他知道Steve一定刻意叮嘱了主持人不去问九头蛇的部分，但那是他无法忽略的历史，他总是要面对，“在我被九头蛇控制的那段时间，我做了很多......事，”他说到这里笑了一下，然而这个风轻云淡的笑容却在Steve心里划开了一个口子。

Bucky继续说下去，“无论我当时处在一个怎样的情况，做了还是做了。我会用我余下的生命去弥补，用我的方式，去守护我现在拥有的一切，”他看向舞台一侧的Steve，两人的目光紧锁了片刻，“那些我爱的人，”他转向观众席前的镜头，“爱我的人，还有包含这些人的这个世界。”

先是一阵沉默，然后主持人哭起来，观众席上的人群起立鼓掌，演播室里重又充满了一种完全不同性质的欢呼。

Steve Rogers曾经最大的梦想是世界和平，人民幸福，如今他觉得他们也终于不再仅仅是这个梦想的守护者，而变成了彼此守护着的、那些幸福的人们之中的一员。他忍不住要走上台，Bucky站起来张开双臂，他们将对方紧紧抱进怀里，脸埋在双方的颈窝，站在那里微微摇晃。

Sam觉得眼前的景象有点模糊，只不过这次他不是被闪瞎的，眼底有薄薄一层泪，他觉得感动。

“他们真该准备些礼花，”Rumlow哼一声，但看起来还是很满意这个结局，“队长到底有完没，他再用这种拉飞机的力气抱冬兵……Barnes都快被他勒死了。”

 

十分钟后，演播室稍稍安静下来，Bucky和Steve终于不再冒充连体冰棍，主持人也擦好了眼泪，她才吸着鼻子问：“所以我猜你今年过节不收李？”

“当然，”Bucky轻松地笑起来。

如果故事到这里就此结束，我们的镜头越拉越高，或许我可以拍着美国队长的胸脯告诉你：这是个幸福结局，可——不，Bucky乐得从耳根笑到耳根，“我的确已经不喜欢李子了，倒是Steve说爱上了李子的味——”

他刹车，停住，笑容僵在脸上。

主持人，观众，与电视机前亿亿万万的人民，在同一时刻将目光从冬日战士身上转向了和他勾肩搭背的、被这句话冰封在原地的美国队长身上。

啊哦。

 

全文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 给Bucky加了一点点384语死早的个性><
> 
> 终于有一篇文完结啦


End file.
